Polska
frame|Flaga Polski. Polska - kraj słowiański położony w Europie. Kraj jest pełny specyficznych, endemicznych istot, a jego mieszkańcy nie używają różdżek do korzystania z magii. Magistrat Czarodziejstwa Rzeczypospolitej Polskim odpowiednikiem Ministerstwa Magii jest Magistrat Czarodziejstwa Rzeczypospolitej, który mieści się pod ratuszem w Kłodzku w województwie Dolnośląskim, skrótowo nazywany M.C.R. Żeby do niego wejść, należy wystukać kombinację na ścianie ratusza, która otwiera śluzę. Mugole widzą jedynie jak osoba w jednym momencie stoi przed ratuszem, a potem znika, i uznają to najczęściej za przewidzenie. Magistratem Czarodziejstwa RP przewodzi Wysoki Magmagister (lub w wypadku tymczasowej niemożności sprawowania zawodu jego zastępca, Wicemagmagister), obecnym Magmagistrem od 1998 roku jest czarodziej półkrwi Dawid Aleksander Wojnicki urodzony 2 stycznia 1969 roku w Wolbromiu, a Wicemagmagistrem urodzony w 1978 roku we wsi Nowa Wieś Kłodzka Daniel Franciszek Marciniak. Używanie Magii w Polsce W Polsce różdżki nie są używane w większości przypadków - pojawiły się w Polsce około czasów średniowiecza, ale nie przyjęły się na ziemiach Polskich zbyt dobrze, zwłaszcza iż Polacy - podobnie jak Czesi, Słowacy, i większość innych ludów Słowiańskich - posiadali swoje własne, rodzime urządzenia do korzystania z magii - Kostury. Kostur to bardzo długa laska, nazywana także Ciupagą (na Podhalu), Kijem (na Dolnym i Górnym Śląsku), czy po prostu Laską Maga (na Mazowszu i Pomorzu), która służy do korzystania magii - niektórzy historycy twierdzą, iż jest to wynalazek starszy od różdżki. Kostur trzyma się inaczej, bo w obu rękach, choć wprawni magowie używają go jedną ręką, i działa on na zasadzie bardzo dużej różdżki. W przeciwieństwie do różdżek, kosturów nie można kupować - w Polskiej kulturze czarodziejskiej jest to zabronione prawnie, albowiem może sprowadzić na kupującego klątwę i nieszczęście. Każdy czarodziej musi wystrugać swój kostur z drewna które sam wybierze, i samemu nadać mu coś w rodzaju rdzenia spotykanego w różdżkach, jednak w wypadku kostura, rdzeniem jest raczej to, czym się nasączy. Czarodzieje maczają kostury w wodzie lub krwi, z czego druga opcja od późnego dwudziestego wieku jest uznawana za temat tabu. Szkoła Magii Polska Szkoła Magii nazywa się Denart i została założona w średniowieczu. Jest w niej tylko jeden dom - dom Orła, ale poza tym nie różni się od innych szkół Magii, poza faktem iż duża jej część znajduje się pod ziemią. Magiczne stworzenia *'Beboki' (klasyfikacja MM: XXXX, ang. Beboks) - bardzo niebezpieczne, półmetrowe stwory z długimi rękami zakończonymi ostrymi jak szpilki szponami. Wyglądają jak zdeformowane dzieci. Potrafią skakać bardzo wysoko i widzieć w ciemności za pomocą swoich czerwonych oczu. Chowają się w ciemnościach oraz w domach. Kiedy dopadają ofiarę, miażdżą jej kości albo ją pożerają. *'Bagienniki' (klasyfikacja MM: XX, ang. Bagienniks) - Słowiańscy krewni Zwodników. Posiadają oni błony na czole i oddychają skórą jak żaby. Żywią się rybami. *'Banniki' (klasyfikacja MM: XXXX, ang. Banniks) - małe stworzenia mieszkające w miejscach pełnych wody, takich jak kanalizacje lub łazienki. Wyglądają jak staruszkowie z ogromnymi, mokrymi brodami pokrywającymi prawie całe ich ciało. Żyją samotnie, albowiem nienawidzą towarzystwa i są aspołeczne. Ich podstawową metodą ataku jest gryzienie swoimi kłami które potrafią wyssać z ofiary całą wodę, powodując iż ta zmieni się w martwą, suchą skorupę a następnie w popiół. *'Bełty' (klasyfikacja MM: XXX, ang. Belts) - złośliwe, niewidzialne magiczne stworzenia. Można je zidentyfikować oblewając je wodą albowiem wtedy widać kapiącą z nich wodę. Na ogół zajmują się zwodzeniem ludzi oraz atakowaniem ich mentalnym podmuchem. Im dana osoba jest słabsza psychicznie, tym większe szkody zada jej Bełt. *'Biali Ludzie' (klasyfikacja MM: XXXXX, ang. White Men) - małe, świecące ludziki. Znoszą na ludzi choroby. *'Leszy' (klasyfikacja MM: XXXX, ang. Leshy) - wysokie drzewoludy z brodami z mchu. Bronią oni lasów i zabiją każdego kto zniszczy roślinność na ich terenie. Potrafią do pewnego stopnia kontrolować florę dookoła nich, np. manipulować korzeniami drzew tak aby specjalnie łapały nogi ofiar Leszego. *'Licha' (klasyfikacja MM: XXXXX, ang. Likho) - te stworzenia i ich populacja są kontrolowane przez polskie Ministerstwo Magii na bierząco. Są to wielkie, dwu i półmetrowe humanoidy. Nie mają ust, jedynie dziurę podobną do tej Dementora a także jedno oko i dziurki zamiast nosa oraz uszu. Posiadają nieludzką siłę i potrafią wydłużać swoje ramiona a także hipnotyzować za pomocą swojego oka. *'Gnieciuchy' (klasyfikacja MM: XXXX, ang. Gnieciukhs) - te stworzenia są podobne do małych, zdeformowanych i tłustych czarnych psów wielkości chihuahuy. Poruszają się jak goryle i zakradają się do domostw, a potem siadają na piersi ofiary aby utrudnić jej oddychanie a w konsekwencji ją udusić. Są one bardzo ciężkie. *'Omacnice' (klasyfikacja MM: XXX, ang. Omatznitzas) - magicze stworzenia podobne do małych białych motyli. Potrafią wlatywać do ust ludzi i zwierząt, a ich ofiary nagle odczuwają przemożny głód i jedzą aż nie stają się zbyt grubi by się ruszać, wtedy to też wylatują z ich ust. Boją się światła. *'Topielce' (klasyfikacja MM: XXXXX, ang. Topielce) - te stwory przypominają czarne szkielety oblepione mułem, z bardzo silnymi rękami. Czają się oni w wodach bagiennych i czekają aż ktoś zanadto się zbliży, wtedy to wciągają go pod wodę i topią. *'Fajermony' (klasyfikacja MM: XXX, ang. Fajermons) - bardzo rzadkie stworzenia magiczne, przypominają bladych ludzi pozbawionych głów, z których szyi buchają płomienie, tak jak z zapalniczki. Na ogół nie zwracają uwagi na mugoli ani czarodziejów, ukrywając się w miejscach takich jak jaskinie. Sprowokowane mogą zaatakować miotając podmuchami gorącego powietrza z rąk i szyi. *'Macice '(klasyfikacja MM: XXXX, ang. Wombs) - małe, czerwone robaki przypominające skolopendry. Gnieździ się w piwnicach i wchodzi ofiarom do ust, a następnie rozdziera im wnętrzności. *'Pokucie '(klasyfikacja MM: XX, ang. Pokutzs) - mniejszi, nieagresywni krewni Gnieciuchów. Przypominają psy z wielkimi brzuszkami. Mieszkają w ciepłych miejscach, boją się mugoli i czarodziejów ale można je obłaskawić jedzeniem. *'Polewiki '(klasyfikacja MM: XXXX, ang. Poleviks) - humanoidalne stworzenia. Chodzą i zachowują się jak małpy, a ich skórę jak futro pokrywają kłosy i słoma. Kamuflują się na polach zbóż niczym kameleony. Podobnie jak Domowika, czarodziej może takowego "przyjąć" a ten będzie bronił jego domu. Pachną jak chleb. Nienawidzą ludzi wchodzących na pola i niszczących pracę farmerów, najczęściej odstraszają ich ciskając w nich kamieniami, ale czasami potrafią do nich pobiec i dosłownie zmiażdżyć ich czaszki za pomocą swoich rąk. *'Domowiki '(klasyfikacja MM: XXX, ang. Domovois) - humanoidy przypominające posturą szympansa. Ich twarze przypominają ludzkie, z długimi brodami. Można ich "przyjąć" do swojego domu, a wtedy będą go one doglądać, opiekować się nim i pomagać w jego utrzymaniu a czasami bronić wszystkimi możliwymi środkami. Domowik posiada wielką siłę fizyczną - potrafi rzucać ludźmi o ściany i kruszyć ich żebra za pomocą uderzania ich pięściami w klatkę piersiową. Będą bronić swojego pana i domu nawet jeżeli oznaczałoby to ich śmierć. *'Dworowe '(klasyfikacja MM: XXX, ang. Dvorovois) - spokrewnione z Domowikami i Polewikami stwory. Są od nich znacznie większe oraz bardziej szlachetne. Bronią obejścia przed wrogami. Nienawidzą zwierząt o białym futrze. *'Żmij' (klasyfikacja MM: XXXXX, ang. Żmij) - ogromny zielony smok z kilkoma głowami. Jest jednym z dwóch typów smoków które żyją na terenie Polski. Posiada kolczaste skrzydła. Ogień którym zieją jest biały. *'Kikimory '(klasyfikacja MM: XXX, ang. Kikimoras) - stworzenia anatomią przypominające kobiety. Chodzą w sukienkach i podartych ubraniach. Ich głowy oraz ręce są pokryte słomą i witkami jak na miotle, zaś nogi przypominają kurze stopy. Głowy Kikimor przypominają pysk ryjówki wykonany z witek miotły, posiadają one też chusty na głowach. Kiedy jedzą, z końca ich ryjka wystrzeliwuje chwytny język jak u żaby, a jedzenie jest zasysane do środka istoty. Większość Kikimor to kobiety, jedynie 20% to mężczyźni. Pomagają ludziom jak Domowiki, Dworowi i Polewiki, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich potrafią być wredne i robić nieprzyjemne dowcipy ludziom. *'Korgorusze '(klasyfikacja MM: X, ang. Korgorushas) - przypominają one malutkie koty które chodzą od czasu do czasu na dwóch albo czterech nogach. Pomagają one Domowikom i żyją z nimi w symbiozie. Polscy czarodzieje Ze względu na fakt istnienia w Polsce ogromnej ilości magicznych stworzeń z czego wiele jest niebezpiecznych dla mugoli i czarodziejów, polskie Ministerstwo Magii zadecydowało aby stworzyć specjalne oddziały czarodziejów które to kontrolują stworzenia. Są one nie tylko uzbrojone w różdżki, ale też specjalne stalowe naręczaki z rękawicami które to przy uderzeniu pięścią wyzwalają potężny impuls magicznej energii który na ogół odrzuca lub ogłusza przeciwnika. W przeciwieństwie do innych narodów Polscy czarodzieje bardzo często używają mugolskiej technologii, takiej jak samochody lub broń palna. Ojcowie Słowiańscy Ojcowie Słowiańscy to niesamowicie potężna, niemalże legendarna grupa dziesięciu Polskich czarodziejów, jedni z pierwszych Słowian na ziemi. Byli oni tak dobrzy w opanowywaniu poszczególnych typów zaklęć, iż magia przepływająca przez ich ciała zdeformowała je tak aby mogli jej jak najlepiej używać. Ojcowie w końcu zmarli i byli wyznawani przez Słowian jako Bogowie, poza jedynym - Sieciorem. Ojcami byli: *'Światowid' (ang. Svetowid) - lider grupy. Posiadał rozległą wiedzę na temat elementarnej magii. *'Białobóg' (ang. Belobog) - mistrz zaklęć leczniczych. W wyniku mutacji zyskał śnieżnobiałe szaty oraz wielką brodę. *'Czarnobóg' (ang. Chernobog) - przeciwieństwo Białoboga. Specjalizował się w bardzo czarnej magii. W wyniku mutacji wyrosły mu czarne, szkieletowate skrzydła i zyskał maskę z kociej czaszki. *'Dażbóg' (ang. Dazhbog) - władca dobrobytu. Był z całej drużyny najbardziej miłościwy i w każdym potrafił odnaleźć szczątkę dobra. Po mutacji podobnie jak Białobóg zyskał ogromną brodę a także hełm. *'Perun' (ang. Perun) - mistrz kontroli nad elektrycznością i burzami. Potrafił manipulować pogodą. Po mutacji zaczął przypominać człowieka z czarną brodą oraz błyskawicami od czasu do czasu przechodzącymi po jego skórze. *'Chors' (ang. Hors) - znawca trucizn. Poprzez mutację zmienił się w coś na kształt antropomorficznego wróbla. *'Marzanna' (ang. Marzanna) - jedna z kilku kobiet w drużynie. Kontrolowała zimę i chłód. Po mutacji przepoczwarzyła się w coś na kształt antropomorficznej lisicy arktycznej z kozimi rogami oraz szatą utkaną z czegoś na kształt szronu. *'Kupała' (ang. Kupala) - była dobrą i miłą kobietą, kochała praktycznie cały świat oraz zajmowała się biedniejszymi. Dzięki mutacji zyskała większe piersi, brzuch oraz uda. Zyskała także hełm z wilczej czaszki. *'Trygław' (ang. Triglav) - specjalizował się w zaklęciach bazujących na modyfikacji ciała. W wyniku mutacji zyskał on głowę z trzema twarzami - szczęśliwą, złą i neutralną oraz stał się niemalże dwumetrowy. *'Siecior' (ang. Syetzor) - najgorszy z najgorszych, nienawidzony przez innych Ojców. Jego specjalnością były zaklęcia powodujące ból i cierpienie. Jako jedyny przetrwał do dzisiejszych czasów dzięki piciu krwi Jednorożca. Podobizny dziesięciu Ojców znajdują się w budynku Polskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Są to drzeworyty podobne do totemów, przedstawiające ich. Mawia się iż znajdują się w nich ich duchy, podobnie jak w portretach w Hogwarcie. Polskie Ministerstwo Magii Polskie Ministerstwo Magii znajduje się pod ziemią i przypomina wystrojem wnętrz biurowce z lat 90tych. Niektórzy czarodzieje używają komputerów. W wielu miejscach znajdują się podziemne ogrody i lasy. Aby do niego wejść, należy skoczyć do miejsca znanego jako Kocioł, widocznego jedynie dla czarodziejów. Jest to stary, spróchniały pień zdolny zmieścić człowieka. Kategoria:Magiczne miejsca